Alright
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Who ever said that hate couldn't lead to something beautiful? When Hermione finds out she's pregnant via being raped, she turns to her old mentor, knowing she'll find understanding and support. What she doesn't count on finding is love. MM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**I have very little idea where this is going, but when the plot bunny comes, I must do it's bidding...and today, this was it's bidding. Read and Review, let me know if you think I should continue it. **

* * *

The Obliviate charm was rediculously easy to cast, Hermione Granger thought bitterly. Once you'd done it, it was easy to do again and again, which she supposed was part of the reason that during non-war-time, it was so regulated as to who could preform it without...consequences. To date, Hermione had preformed the charm on four people, all during the last year of the war.

Her parents she had Obliviated and sent off to Australia. Hermione still hadn't decided if she was going to retrieve them or not. Love was not the issue, but rather safety. The war had ended less than a month ago, and may Death Eaters were still on the loose, seeking revenge for the death of thier Dark-bloody-Lord. Hermione had also Obliviated Harry and Ron, during thier stay at Shell Cottage. They just wouldn't stop asking her if she was okay, and while she'd admit that part of her reason for removing thier memory of part of what happened at Malfoy Manor was because she felt they needed to focus on finding the final Horcruxes and ending the war, the truth was that she simply did not want to talk about it.

However, Hermione mused as she walked out of St. Mungo's, that very truth was something she had to seriously consider about letting out in the open. Never before, not once during the war, had she questioned her convictions about the sanctity of life. She had killed, but only ever in self defense. Now she had to determian what exactly self defense entailed. Was a serious risk to her emotional health worth killing for? Could she take the life of someone without allowing them to defend themselves?

The truth about what happened at Malfoy Manor which she had removed knowledge of from Harry and Ron's memories was that Lucius Malfoy had raped her. In result, as she had just found out for sure, she was now pregnant with his child. Not even twenty and expecting a child with a man who had violated her while his wife and several others watched her scream. She doubted that he'd meant to get her pregnant - he viewed her as little more than an animal - it was doubtful the thought of the possibilty had even entered his mind.

Only one person knew the truth of what happened already. Shortly after hearing that Hermione and the boys had been held captive at Malfoy Manor, Minerva McGonagall had approached her privatly and bluntly asked if Lucius had raped her. Hermione had never been so shocked in her life to hear that question come from Professor McGonagall's lips. After Hermione had numbly confirmed the older witch's suspition, she'd broken down crying in her former Professor's arms. It had been the first time she'd felt safe since...that day.

Hermione Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. McGonagall - or rather Minerva, Hermione corrected herself, recalling the older witch insisting on using her propor name after that night - did not know she was coming, but Hermione knew she'd be welcomed none the less. The Head of Gryffindor had always held an open door policy if one of her cubs needed anything at all. The fact that Minerva was the only person who knew what Lucius had done to her made her the only person Hermione could think of to tell about the pregnancy. Hermione hoped that Minerva would help her decide if she should keep the child or not. It wouldn't surprise Hermione had all if Minerva had already considered the possibilty.

"Hermione?" a voice called.

Hermione looked up and was unsurprised to see Minerva on the other side of the gate. As Headmistess, she was always informed when someone approached. The younger witch did not even begin to speculate as to how Minerva had gotten down here so fast. "Hello Minerva. Do you have some time to spare?"

The Scottish witch nodded. "For you, always. What's wrong, dear?"

Hermione saw no point to beating around the bush, or to saying more in explanation than was really nessasary. Minerva would understand all that she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't get out before breaking down. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, feeling her voice catch. The reality of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

However, the first tear was shed by Minerva, who pulled Hermione into a tight hug, showing more emotion than Hermione had ever seen out of the woman. It was odd enough of a sight to delay Hermione's own emotional breakdown. "I'm so sorry," the older woman choked.

"Shhh, it's okay," Hermione said into Minerva's shoulder. "I'll figure it out. This isn't your fault."

Minerva sniffled, and pulled away. She held Hermione at arm's length and shook her head sadly. "In part it is," she confessed. "I should have killed him twenty six years ago, when he did the same thing to me."

* * *

**Angsty enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

**See what a remarkable amount of reviews over the course of 24 hours gets you people? AN UPDATE! I'm making these chapters kind of short, but I imagine that will make me update more often, especially if you guys keep reviewing this much. 13 reviews in one day is pretty awesome, and certainly gets my creative juices flowing. **

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had never told a soul that the night before he'd graduated from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had raped his soon to be former professor, and certainly not that she'd become pregnant that night. With her teaching career on the line, she'd chosen to abort the child – a choice that she'd lived with in double regret since. Not only did she have to live with the regret of taking away that little life, but she also had to live with the consequences of that action – the abortion had been poorly done, and as a result, she had gone through the rest of her life knowing that she'd never have children. Lucius took that from her.

Minerva looked on Hermione with pity. Her star pupil, a girl she would reluctantly admit meant more to her than just an average student, was facing the same impossible choice that she had, all those years ago. Granted, the methods of abortion were far safer now, and Hermione was not likely to suffer the same fate she had in regard to an inability to have children later on. On the other hand, even a child conceived in such a brutal, demented way was an innocent, a fact that Minerva had not come to terms with until it was far too late.

The two made their way in silence up to Minerva's quarters, which were warded for privacy; a reasonable desire in the case of this kind of conversation. When they arrived, Minerva took a moment to fire call Filius, her Deputy, and inform him that she was not to be disturbed until further notice. The old Charms Professor had merely nodded; such requests were not that overly odd coming from Minerva. Sometimes she just got fed up with the daily drudge of Hogwarts and demanded the same thing. Filius undoubtedly did not suspect there was anything amiss.

"What do you plan to do, Hermione?" Minerva asked softly, gesturing for the younger witch to sit down, just as a House Elf arrived with the tea the Headmistress had silently requested.

Hermione sighed, sitting down. "All of my life, I have told myself that even if this where to happen to me, that I'd become pregnant with someone I did not love, that I will still not have an abortion. I think all life should be respected; every man, woman, child, and creature. I don't even believe in capital punishment! But now…"

"You find yourself questioning your convictions, as the reality of the situation is far more difficult to face than you'd imagined?" Minerva finished, remembering her own feelings on the matter having mirrored Hermione's.

"Yes," Hermione nodded sullenly. "I know that if I go through with the pregnancy, I could never bring myself to give the baby up, especially since at that point, I'd have been through the hardest part of facing the public, and the truth of what happened at Malfoy Manor. I mean, you are the only one who knows, Minerva. I Obliviated the bloody memory from Harry and Ron."

"You can use the Obliviate Charm?" Minerva asked incredulously. Would wonders never cease…

Hermione nodded. "My parents are in Australia, because I made them forget I existed. I needed to keep them safe…even if I could do the same for myself. The charm is easy to do once you know how. Harry and Ron…they just wouldn't stop asking if I was okay…and I…"

"Didn't want to talk about it," Minerva concluded miserably.

"I didn't," Hermione whispered. "But I find I don't mind talking about it with you."

"Surely you are closer to other women," Minerva argued. "I can understand not wanting to talk to the boys about it, but perhaps Molly…"

"Oh hell no," Hermione laughed. "She'd mother me to death. I don't want that."

"Poppy then," Minerva tried. "You two grew quite close over the years, as you were so often in her care…"

"I don't want a clinical dissertation of what happened to me," Hermione countered.

"Ginny?"

"She wouldn't begin to be able to understand. She's too young."

"Err…" Minerva couldn't think of any other reasonable suggestions. She might have said Tonks, but the young Auror had died in the final battle, same as her husband. Hermione just wasn't close to many people, particularly women.

"What wrong with talking to you?"

"I'm biased," Minerva snipped. "I've been exactly where you are, which means I already know as much as you could tell me, and upon telling me, I fear I will become so enraged that I will go kill the bloody bastard who did this to you…"

"Because it will make you relive what happened to you?" Hermione questioned.

Minerva shook her head. "No Hermione, not because of that."

"Then why?"

"Because the Gryffindor in me won't be able to stand by and let him get away with hurting you, because I care for you far more than I should."

* * *

**Please, do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yea, I'm on a roll! Keep reviewing guys, you are all excellent motivation!**

* * *

Hermione woke, stiff, and had to blink several times to remember where she was, and with whom. She was curled up on a sofa with Minerva McGonagall, in the headmistress' quarters. The pair had talked for hours; cried some, laughed some, and eventually they must have fallen asleep, though Hermione didn't know who had drifted off first. She did suddenly realize, however, that for the first night since that day in Malfoy Manor, she had not had a nightmare.

Minerva stirred, also blinking in confusion, probably as to why she was not in her bed. "Hermione?" she muttered, turning her neck slightly and seeing the younger witch leaning on her chest.

"Morning," Hermione replied. "I guess we passed out."

"I guess so," Minerva agreed, shifting her position. "It's morning?"

Hermione looked out the window and saw the sun shining through, high in the sky. "Closer to afternoon, if I had to guess. I have no idea how late we stayed up talking."

"I wish we had at least solved some problems during our lengthy conversation," the older witch replied with half a grin. "It would make me feel a bit better about my stiff neck."

Hermione looked at Minerva, amused. She had not often heard the woman make jokes. She wondered if it was because of the oddity of the situation they were facing - whatever that was - or perhaps because she wasn't awake enough to have donned her typical no-nonsense mask. Hermione had always suspected that her now former professor had a more relaxed, jovial side, though she'd never seen too much evidence of it. Hermione had just had...a feeling.

Feeling...that word brought to memory Minerva's comment the previous evening about caring for her. What did that even mean? What type, what level of caring had Minerva been admitting to? Any other girl would have dismissed the comment as a maternal type of caring, but Hermione had years ago accepted that she was attracted to members of both sexes; men and women, that is. Having that type of openness meant that she approached any relationship with the question of 'could it be more?'.

Minerva had always struck Hermione as the same type of person...able to be attracted to a person, rather than a gender, which of course led Hermione now to the question again of what exactly Minerva had meant when she'd admitted to caring more than she should. Hermione wasn't egotistical in the least, but she was aware that she was a reasonably attractive young woman. If Minerva swung that way at all, it certainly wasn't out of the realms of possibility that she might be attracted to Hermione, though the young witch seriously doubted that the older woman would ever, ever make a move. She was too proper for that, and Hermione had until recently been a student of hers.

Of course, romantic relationships were the last thing on Hermione's mind right now, or at least they should be. She was pregnant. Pregnant because someone had raped her. Hell, raped by the same man who had raped Minerva...which ruled Minerva being attracted to her totally out, Hermione thought sadly. Minerva would never want to be with someone who had been with the man who destroyed her chance at ever having children. Minerva was a wise enough woman to not judge Hermione for what she'd had no control over, but that only extended to a point.

It then dawned on Hermione that she was disappointed at the notion that Minerva would never see her that way. Was _she_ attracted to _her_?

Hermione watched as Minerva untangled the knots in her long, ebony hair. The woman had a timeless grace about her, and a rather seemly form. She was actually rather attractive. "You're beautiful," Hermione whispered, and then promptly put her hands over her mouth. She'd been so deep in thought she spoken out loud without thinking.

Minerva looked at her, eyebrow quirked. "Thank you, Hermione. That's kind of you to say, though I'm sure I look a fright with this tangled heap on my head."

"I hadn't meant to say that," Hermione blushed.

Minerva stopped fiddling with her hair and gave Hermione a piercing look. "Did you not mean it?"

Hermione gulped, knowing that there was no way out of this conversation, short of getting up and running out of the room, which as a Gryffindor, she was certainly not going to do. "I meant it. I was just inappropriate for me to say."

Minerva sighed, and leaned back against the couch. "Perhaps, perhaps not," she said quietly. "I'd say at this point, I've already crossed the line of appropriate between a teacher and student, telling you about what Lucius did to me, and the fact that I allowed you to fall asleep in my quarters, in my arms. I dare say it was your turn to push the boundaries."

Hermione wanted to ask what boundaries were left to cross, but she bit her tongue. She internally admitted that she did find Minerva attractive, mind and body, and should something more develop between them, she would not object. On the other hand, reality was that she had more important things to concentrate on right now, like the child growing inside of her, than the unlikely possibility of a relationship with woman beside her.

That in mind, Hermione scooted closer to Minerva, and resumed leaning against the older witch, the woman she had quite suddenly realized that she could easily fall in love with. "Hold me," she whispered, feeling completely lost and found at the same time, and knowing the later emotion had everything to do with the sense of safety that she had not felt in a very long time.

* * *

**Question: Do you guys think that Minerva is being too calm about the level of appropriateness between them? My goal was to pass her attitude off by the fact that she's just waking up, rather than lead you all on to think that Minerva already realizes that she fancies Hermione. I want this story to be one of how thier relationship BECOMES more, not one of long hidden feelings that quite suddenly come out. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Each time I upload a chapter it seems to be slightly longer than the last. The first one was only 884 words...while this one is a good 200 words longer...not that you guys are going to complain. LOL Read and Review!**

* * *

Minerva paced her office, thinking about the girl that had consumed her thoughts for the last two months. Ever since Hermione Granger had showed up at the gates of Hogwarts, informing Minerva that Lucius had gotten her pregnant, she had not been able to get the girl out of her mind. Outwardly calm, Minerva had been inwardly panicking when she'd woken up that next morning to find Hermione wrapped in her arms, especially after the discussion that had followed.

When Minerva had attempted to lighten the mood by inferring that it was Hermione's turn to push the boundaries, after the unexpected compliment the young woman had paid her, Minerva had proceeded to ask herself what boundaries were left to cross. The barrier of student and teacher had been all but smashed to bits, but to what end? Minerva wondered.

A year ago, the one word Minerva McGonagall would have used to describe Hermione was "brilliant." Six months ago, the word would have been "loyal". Three months ago, when she'd seen Hermione the day of that final battle, that word may have begun to lean toward "beautiful", though she would have still firmly believed that compliment to the woman she hadn't seen in more than a year was strictly platonic. Now, however, Minerva could not just choose one word to describe her former cub. Hermione was intelligent, beautiful, loyal, graceful, trusting, and overall...timeless.

After what happened with Lucius, despite her pureblood status, Minerva had become a less desirable potential wife. She'd grown up in an era where marriages were most often arranged in pureblood families, and if you could not produce an heir for your potential husband, no one wanted to marry you. Despite that, Minerva had tried to see eligible men, but every time in got to the part where they wanted to be intimate, she found that she couldn't. Her encounter with Lucius had been brutal and terrifying, and in all of her life, the only man who'd ever gotten close enough to her to find out the truth of why she would not have sex had been Albus.

It was he that had introduced her to the world of homosexuality. He was gay as the day is long, and when she'd confessed to him in a fit of tears one night about the rape and why she could never be comfortable with a man, that way, he'd calmly suggested that she find a good woman. The thought had never occurred to her before then, but she'd embraced the concept for the rest of her life. Lucius Malfoy had been the last man to touch her that way, nearly thirty years ago. Since then she'd had several relationships with women, the last being with Amelia Bones, who had died during the last war. It had been two years now. And for the first time since Amelia's death, Minerva found herself becoming interested in another witch. It terrified her that the witch in questions was Hermione.

Today, despite her hesitation to agree when Hermione had Owled her and asked, Minerva was meeting the younger witch at the muggle doctor's office, for something Hermione had called a sonogram. According to Hermione it was a muggle invention that allowed you to make sure the baby was healthy, and to determine the gender of the child. Once Hermione had decided to keep the child growing inside of her, she had given the pregnancy her full attention. She'd rented a flat in London so that she was close to the muggle hospital - Hermione had insisted on doing everything the muggle way for this pregnancy, in part out of respect for her heritage, and in part to keep the pregnancy itself a secret for as long as she could. So far, Minerva was the only one who knew.

"Hermione," Minerva called, seeing the glowing witch standing by the door to the doctors, waiting. "I arrived early, in case I couldn't find the place, which means that you are very early."

Hermione blushed. "I was looking forward to this. We'll actually get to see the baby; no one has ever invented a spell to do that. This is an experience that few of our kind ever have."

"I'm honored that you would want me to be part of this," Minerva said, holding the door open. "Though are you quite sure it's alright? I won't get hexed for following you into the exam room?"

Hermione laughed, and then whispered under her breath as to not be overheard from the others in the waiting room. "Minerva, these are muggles. They can't hex you."

Minerva felt like an idiot. _That_ was what this girl did to her. Five seconds in her presence, and that legendary brain of hers just fell out; gone with the wind, taking her breath away with it. In all of her life, Minerva could never remember falling for someone this quickly. On the other hand, of the five relationships she'd had in her lifetime, each had been missing something, usually being a comparable intelligence. Not that any of them had been stupid...just not intellectual. Amelia had been very gifted at Defense, but outside of that it was like talking to a brick wall; a fact Amelia had never denied.

Hermione was everything she'd ever wanted. Every thing about the young woman, right down to the fact that Minerva would never have to argue with her about why she loathed Lucius Malfoy, was perfect. The downside to all of this was that knowing how perfect Hermione was for her made it so easy to care greatly for the younger woman, and knowing Hermione well enough to already be unable to argue with herself about why it would never work, meant that she already loved her former student so much that she would never make a move, never risk damaging the level of intimacy they already have.

"Minerva, are you coming?" Hermione called, breaking the older witch's train of thought.

The firm Professor McGonagall mask in place, Minerva smoothed out the muggle jacket she'd worn today, and nodding to Hermione she took a seat and reached for a muggle magazine. No, she would not let Hermione get the slightest hint of what she was feeling, because now or later, should she let Hermione in, she knew damn well it would kill her if Hermione ever let her go.

* * *

**Next chapter...Hermione and Minerva get lunch in Diagon Alley after finding out the baby's sex... and run into Lucius Malfoy. Duh-duh-duh-duh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, busy weekend at an end, and therefore you get another chapter. Read and Review!**

* * *

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley with Minerva, grinning like an idiot. A daughter. She was having a little girl. For one moment, when the doctor pointed to the small figure on the screen and said 'it's a healthy little girl', Hermione did not think about how this baby had come to be. For one moment, she was left breathless at the sight of the small life growing inside of her.

Minerva had suggested they go get lunch, her treat, to celebrate. As per most of Minerva's actions anymore, Hermione found herself examining the woman's invitation from all angles, trying to decide if it was merely a friendly, platonic lunch date, or if Minerva might be hinting at a desire for something more. Shaking her head, Hermione reminded herself that she had other priorities right now, and that despite the fact that she couldn't seem to get the older witch out of her head, she needed to focus on...her daughter.

The pair ate a quiet lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and then decided on a stroll though Diagon Alley before heading back to their respective residences. Hermione knew that despite having her priorities set in order, she would treasure each moment with Minerva, regardless. If someday, their relationship led to more, they would both look back on this time without regret. Hermione felt certain that even if Minerva was feeling something, she would not show any sign until things were more settled.

"I can't help but feel excited about it all," Hermione confessed out loud as they walked, hoping Minerva would understand what she meant; that she couldn't help being excited despite the fact that this was only happening because of something horrible happening to her.

"I know," Minerva nodded. "I admit, I feel much the same, and I'm not the one having the baby. This child is a precious gift, despite that she only exists because Lucius...speak of the bloody devil."

Hermione watched Minerva tense, and grip her wand, and upon looking up she saw the cause of the older witch's distress. There, not five yards away, in front of one of the Alley's several Potions shops, was Lucius Malfoy, talking to his son Draco. immediately, the younger witch tensed as well, though her feelings were more of fear, while Minerva was emanating pure rage.

"Hermione, wait here," the Headmistess ordered, as she stalked toward the blond man. Hermione, too afraid to go closer to Lucius to disobey Minerva's directions, stood still as a statue, watching the scene unfold.

"Lucius Malfoy, you son of a bitch," Minerva snapped, loud enough for Hermione and anyone else nearby to hear. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done!"

Both Malfoy's were quick to respond, drawing their wands in defence posture. Hermione watched as Draco's wand flew out of his grip. "Hey! What the hell?" he shouted.

"Draco, my quarrel is not with you, but if you don't back away, I will blast you into next Tuesday," Minerva stated crisply.

Draco, to give him some credit, did back away, leaving his father to face down the great Minerva McGonagall alone. Hermione had never credited her former classmate with an over abundance of balls - he was a coward if there ever was one, and Minerva was well known to be deadly in a duel. "What the hell did you do, Father?" he asked the older man.

"Nothing, Draco, nothing that it wasn't my right to do," Lucius drawled, lowering his wand ever so slightly. "Am I correct in thinking, Minerva, that you have a bone to pick regarding a certain mudblood who recently visited my Manor?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Minerva yelled.

Hermione had never heard her former head of House yell. Not truly. She'd been hard pressed to recal a time where Minerva had even raise her voice. The woman just didn't need to do that in order to control her classroom.

"Did your little pet Gryffindor come crying home to her beloved Professor?" Lucius sneered. "What did she tell you?"

Hermione had slowly been moving closer, so by now she was close enough to hear what Minerva's reply was, however quiet.

"She said you raped her. Just as you did me, all those years ago," Minerva hissed.

Lucius laughed. "Of course she did, but just like you, she has no proof. You can do nothing. The word of a mudblood is nothing next to me, even with the Dark Lord gone."

Hermione chose this moment to speak, fearful that Minerva actually would kill Lucius after calling her _that_ again. "Oh I have proof, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, brown eyes blazing. "As I am pregnant with your child, and have already bottled my memories of the day in question and stored them somewhere safe. I think I shall send them to the Wizengamot this evening."

You could have heard a pin drop in the seconds that followed. Hermione figured all three who'd heard her were in shock. Minerva had not known that she'd safeguarded the memory of the assault, Draco had just been told there was proof his father was a rapist, and Lucius had just seen his world crashing down before his eyes.

"Get rid of it," Lucius finally choked out. "I'll pay any amount."

Hermione laughed at him, feeling Minerva's hands resting on her shoulders, in silent support. "Oh no, I am keeping this child. You can go to hell and take your money with you."

Lucius glared, and then Apparated on the spot, leaving Hermione and Minerva alone with Draco, who had not spoken since Hermione's revelation.

"Granger," her blond peer said finally, "I will be owling you this evening with some of my own memories, which I believe will assist you in your case against my father. Further, upon his now inevitable incarceration, I will be the Head of Malfoy House, and I swear to you that I will do all in my power to insure that my younger sibling is raised without need or want of anything.

Now, it was Hermione's turn to be shocked, though she was certain Minerva was equally surprised. Draco Malfoy did not wait for a response before Apparating away, leaving the two woman alone, wondering what exactly Draco's memories might unveil.

* * *

**I really love plot twists, as you can tell. So, what do you think is in Draco's memories?**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of you who reviewed the last chapter suggested that Draco was OOC...yes, he was. I will not dispute that. However, I think after reading this, you'll understand WHY. I promise, Draco will still be Draco in this story. I feel like in the HP books, JKR was able to show that Draco did have a soft side. The movies very seldom offered a look into that side of him. This is the first time I've been Draco as a main in my stories, and I hope I do okay with it. **

* * *

True to his word, Draco Malfoy owled Hermione before the night was out. Hermione had, at Minerva's request, returned to Hogwarts and waiting. Both women were anxious to find out what Draco had to say. The young Slytherin had never been known for displaying any Gryffindor traits, but coming forward to help a girl he'd spend his own school days publicly bullying was a show of bravery if there ever was one.

Minerva watched as Hermione opened the package from Draco, contents spilling out on the desk in front of them. Two vials, obviously filled with memories, were included along with a roll of parchments. Hermione layed the parchment out on the desk, so that both of them could read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Firstly I think I should apologize for our quarrels at Hogwarts. You may not believe me, but after you punched me in the face during our third year, I began to think more highly of you, though it would never have done for me to act any differently, with the political climate being what it was. I also had my father's expectations to contend with, which brings me to the point of this letter. _

"He calls that an apology?" Minerva scoffed.

"Hush," Hermione said, elbowing her in the rib. "Keep reading, Minerva."

_I was not surprised to find that my father raped you. I was there at that Manor that night, though I did not witness the actual assault. All I know is that he did not come to my room that evening, which was what I expected. You see Granger, I happen to be gay, a revelation I came to the summer between third and forth years. I did not think I had reason to keep that a secret from my parents. My father's reaction was terrible. He raped me for the first time the night I told him I fancied other blokes. He was convinced that if he raped me - which he did over and over again - it would turn me against being gay. _

"Oh sweet Merlin," Minerva murmured, tears streaming down he face. "That poor boy."

"He never let it show," Hermione agreed solemnly. "We all thought he adored his father."

_I am not at the Manor now, nor will I return there until my father is behind bars. Him raping me has been a constant part of my life for the last three years. You may wonder why I let it go on, why I didn't tell anyone before now - it would have been his word against mine, and despite what you may think I did not have any friends to turn to for help. Those I hung out with while at Hogwarts were 'assigned friends', for lack of better word. My father paid them to shadow me so that I would not be able to seek help. Your standing up to him this afternoon gives me the help I've been begging Merlin to come along for a long time. I guess I should thank you for being so bloody Gryffindor. Between the two of our testimonies, the Wizengamot will have no choice but to prosecute him._

Minerva and Hermione chuckled at the same time. "He has a sense of humor after all," Hermione mused. "Who knew?"

_I sent two bottles of memories. The one with my personal seal contains my memories of my own abuse. The one without a seal contains my memories of other people my father has raped over the course of my life, most in the service of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. I could never be sure any of them would step up and testify if I put forth my memories of the events, which is why I've just held on to them until now. I know of at least three people whom he both raped and killed...consider yourself lucky in that regard, Granger._

Minerva's heart nearly stopped at that part. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a monster, but to hear that he had raped and killed in the same stroke made her feel very...mortal. For all Minerva knew, she could have been his first victim. The older witch's teeth clenched together as her resolve to see that bastard behind bars strengthened.

_As far as I know, you are the only one to have become pregnant as a result of my father's crimes, though I wouldn't be surprised if others have merely chosen to abort the fetus the moment they found out. A part of me is actually a bit excited about the prospect of having a sibling, despite how it came about. I hope that you will allow me to be a part of my brother or sister's life, beyond simple monetary support, which I have already pledged will be yours in any event. _

_Please keep me apprised of your plan of action against my father. I have very little money at my disposal while my father is still Head of Malfoy House, which means that my ability to support myself food and lodging wise is only in effect in the short term. The quicker things are resolved, the better. I hope you feel the same, though if you'd prefer to wait till after the child is born to more forward, I'll find some sort of employment to support myself. I will not go back to Malfoy Manor while he is still free._

_Regards, _

_Draco Malfoy_

"Well, what do you think of all that?" Hermione asked Minerva, turning to the older woman as she leaned back in the chair.

Minerva didn't know what to think. Taking action against Lucius seemed to be the obvious thing to do, but Draco's suggestion that Hermione may want to wait till after the baby was born was a good point. Would the stress of the trial be healthy for Hermione during pregnancy? Would it be wiser to wait? In the case that they did wait, Minerva thought that perhaps Draco could take up temporary residence here at Hogwarts, so he wouldn't have to worry about money. It hardly seemed fair to hand Draco Malfoy off to any employer, no matter how much of a new leaf the boy was turning. He had been groomed to never work a day in his life, and that much of a superiority complex could not be undone as quickly as Draco would need it to, in order to not get fired three days into his job.

Hold up...in the case that _they_ waited? Minerva kicked herself mentally. Since when had she and Hermione become a _they_? This was Hermione's decision to make, and she had no say it it whatsoever. It would not even be proper for Minerva to offer Draco assistance without Hermione's approval. It was not her place to interfere. Minerva pursed her lips, and took a deep breath. "Hermione, dear, what I think does not matter. What are your thoughts?"

* * *

**Please review! (Did anyone suspect _that_ was why Draco was surprisingly accepting of Hermione's word?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a bit short, but I thought that anything more would have just been too much. Hope you enjoy. And review, please! I had 40 reviews with the first four chapters, and I don't think I've seen 15 between the last two. I am curious if introducing Draco into the story turned some of your interest down...if so, I hope this chapter remedies that.**

* * *

Hermione started at Minerva as the older woman declared that her own opinion didn't matter. Quite suddenly, something clicked in Hermione's brain, a revelation that caused stand from the desk chair and move herself to the couch several feet away, feeling a need for distance between them.

Minerva shared her feelings.

Hermione said nothing as her brain digested the signs that she'd somehow missed; so many moments in the last few months had shown that Minerva cared more for her than any student and teacher relationship, or even a friendship could hold. Minerva McGonagall had always been forthright with her opinion of things, especially when the situation addressed issues of right and wrong. The fact that the Headmistress was refusing to offer her opinion at the present showed Hermione that Minerva felt something for her beyond the platonic. When open and exposed emotionally, the older witch always got passively defensive. Hermione had figured that out about her years ago.

All of that said, Hermione now found herself in the position of needing to address her own growing feelings for Minerva. Upon second thought, the addressing had been done already, Hermione mused to herself. Hermione couldn't deny her own growing feelings for Minerva. She had just chosen to set them aside because she didn't want to make her life any more complicated than it was. She didn't need the added stress. However, if they both felt the same, then they would gain more by addressing it than by ignoring it. Hermione wasn't sure if she was prepared to really act on it - on a romantic relationship - but to not even acknowledge it was just plain silly. She wasn't a silly child any longer. She could deal with this as an adult.

"Minerva," she said slowly. "Do you love me?"

For a moment, Minerva just started at her, expressionless, before sputtering a reply. "Do I - do I love you? However do you mean?"

Hermione smiled a little, watching a blush grow on Minerva's cheeks. "I mean, do you love me? In a maternal way? Or perhaps a dear friend sort of way? Or maybe even in _"I'd like to snog you senseless"_ way?"

The Scottish witch gulped. "I...Hermione..._yes._"

"Yes how?" Hermione requested politely, giving no sign of her own feelings. Yes, she did like seeing Minerva squirm in her seat. It was rather...sexy.

Minerva's face morphed from terrified to determined. She got up and moved over to the couch where Hermione was sitting, and kneeled in front of her. "Do you really wish to have _this_ conversation, _now_?" she asked quietly, taking Hermione's hands in her own.

The younger witch felt her heartbeat quicken at Minerva's touch. She didn't trust her voice, so she merely nodded 'yes'. She needed to know for sure, and she needed Minerva to be the one to officially bring the issue out into the open. She craved the kind of support Minerva as a leader in a romantic relationship would bring her. She wanted Minerva to be in charge, to help make some of these hard decisions that were in front of them.

"Hermione," Minerva said after a moment of silence. "I am prepared to stand by your side, in whatever role you want me to be. You have always been special to me, and nothing can change that. If you need a mother figure, I will be that. If you need a friend, I can be that. And if you need someone who will love, cherish, honor, and defend you...I want to be that. Of all the lovers I have ever had, none of them have made me feel so...whole, as I do when I'm with you. So in answer to your question once more...yes, I love you. I love you so bloody much it scares me."

Hermione listened to Minerva's speech patiently, allowing a good thirty second pause before considering her reply. She wasn't sure if _'I love you, too'_ was enough after a declaration like that, not to mention, Hermione wasn't sure that she did love Minerva back, that way, yet. She already knew there was plenty of attraction, and it was certainly developing into something more...but she didn't know if love was there the way it obviously was for Minerva.

The younger witch leaned forward slowly, and touched Minerva's cheek with her hand. After a slight hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed Minerva gently on the lips. "I don't know what I feel, but I do know that I need you," she said softly after pulling away. "Beyond that, I suppose time will tell, if you are willing to give me that."

* * *

**So, as I really have no true plan regarding this fic...I'm just going with the flow, I would like some votes on the focus for the next chapter: **

**Option A: More conversation regarding Hermione and Minerva's relationship, but from Minerva's point of view.**

**Option B: Hermione, Minerva, and Draco offically take action against Lucius.**

**Option C: Hermione and Minerva bonding over the progression of the pregnancy.**

**Option D: Other...ideas anyone? **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the delay...life got busy there for a minute. The result of the vote was "C", closely followed by "A". If you don't remember what those were, then it wont spoil what's in store for you today. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Minerva McGonagall would never have suspected that she'd be asking Hogwarts for _this_. The Headmistress was currently down in the Room of Requirement, setting up a sort of home within the castle. Minerva had voiced her opinion to Hermione about how she thought Draco's point about wanting to wait to go after Lucius was a good one. Hermione and the baby didn't need that kind of stress.

On top of that, Hermione had suggested that Draco was equally unsafe until Lucius was behind bars, and that it might be wise for Draco to move in with her, so they could watch out for each other. That was when Minerva had suggested that they both move to Hogwarts, where the older witch could watch out for both of them. After presenting Draco with the idea, the three had concluded that yes, moving to Hogwarts was a good idea, but as a school year was in session and Lucius has a history of meddling with Hogwarts from afar, that they would move there in secret.

Secret meaning that no one, save Minerva, would know. Secret meaning that the students could not be aware of their presence. That was where the Room of Requirement came in handy. One room within the castle that upon request, was morphing into an array of rooms in which Hermione and Draco could live comfortably. It had a three bedrooms (one of which was to become a nursery), a bathroom for each adult, a large living area which Minerva thought looked pleasantly like the Gryffindor Common Room, a potions lab, a kitchen and dining area, and a small library which Minerva was presently trying to think up a secret passage to the Hogwarts library for. Hermione and Draco were both scholars, in their own ways, and would enjoy having plenty of reading material in the coming months.

"Perfect," Minerva muttered, seeing everything come into place. It had been Hermione's idea to add a passage to the main Library, which Minerva had agreed to under the condition that both Draco and Hermione were to wear heavy glamor charms and whatnot if they went. They could only dodge students to a point, and all it took was one student to see them and all the secrecy would be for nothing.

"It's wonderful," Hermione said, suddenly appearing beside her. "I can't wait to see the nursery."

Minerva smiled at the younger woman's presence. "Well let me show you. I think you'll find it satisfactory."

The pair made their way down the plush, carpeted hall to the room directly beside Hermione's. Minerva touched the younger witch's shoulder as she opened the door with her free hand, and a small graced her lips has Hermione gasped at the sight before her.

The room was decorated in pinks and greys. There was white furniture; a crib, dresser, changing table, and rocking chair, all matched. There was also a comfortable looking loveseat with white end tables and a matching coffee table, in case Hermione wanted tea while in the nursery with the baby. Various baby toys littered the room; some larger items, like a self rocking swing which Minerva had gone into muggle London to buy, and other boxes of toys that the baby wouldn't use until she was a bit older. Perhaps it was Minerva's wishful thinking that Hermione would stay at Hogwarts even after the baby was born and Lucius was in Azkaban, though if not, Hermione was equally welcome to take the toys with her when she got back into her own place.

"This is...unbeleivable, Minerva," Hermione said in awe. "I suddenly feel like I'm ready for all this. I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

Minerva gestured toward the loveseat, and she and Hermione sat down together. "I love you," Minerva said simply. "As you pretty much forced me into admitting yesterday."

Hermione had the good grace to blush. "Yes, well, I needed to know. We, the baby and I, needed to know."

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Minerva inquired. "I know she wont be born for another five months, but it's hard to pick out monogrammed blankets and such without knowing her name."

Hermione looked quizzically at Minerva before speaking. "Have you ever been married?"

Minerva looked puzzled. "No. Why?"

"Would you consider getting married, if the right person came along?" Hermione asked, ignoring Minerva's question.

Suddenly it dawned on Minerva what Hermione was _really_ asking, though she knew that this was a discussion that they absolutely were not ready to have. Hermione wanted to know if Minerva would marry her, presuming things continued to develop in their currently unofficial romantic relationship. She was considering names that sounded good with_ 'Granger'_, but also considering names that sounded equally good with_ 'McGonagall'_.

"Yes," Minerva answered quietly. "If I found a woman that loved me for me, not for my title or history or money, and whom I loved in return, I would marry her."

Hermione nodded, but said nothing.

Minerva touched Hermione's cheek gently before adding, "And if perhaps she had a child, I would be honored to adopt the child, and raise it as my own. Perhaps down the road, this wonderful woman and I might decide to have a child of our own, and I'd want those siblings to share a last name."

Hermione tried to hide her grin, but Minerva saw it anyway. "I was thinking about Adra...Adrasteia in full form," the younger witch said, tenderly touching her growing stomach. "It means _'not running away'_."

* * *

**Next chapter - Hermione tells Harry and Ron what's going on (well some of it), prior to going into hiding with Draco. How shall they handle it all? The pregnancy? Her rape? The fact that she removed their memories? That she's moving in with Draco? Will she even dare tell them about her growing feelings for their former Professor? Please review! This is the first story that I've posted that I thought ther was actual hope of hitting 100 review before I was done with the story.**

**Also, on a side note, I'm considering starting up a Hermione/Lily fic...would that interest any of you people? Not a common pairing, but I think I might be able to come up with a clever way to make it work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's the next chapter guys. I tried to make this one a bit on the humorous side...I don't generally like writing tales that are so emo depressing that you feel like hanging yourself after you've read them. A little humor, done well, can be great in an angsty story.**

* * *

Hermione walked into The Three Broomsticks - Minerva had urged her against meeting Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron, in case Lucius Malfoy happened to be in Diagon Ally again. Harry and Ron were already there, as she'd expected. She didn't know if they'd be coming together or separate, and didn't want to have to awkwardly wait with one of them for the other, so she'd purposely 'run late'. The boys knew she was telling them something important today, though she had not given them much of an idea of what it was; only that it pertained to their captivity at Malfoy Manor. That was enough to set them on edge.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she said nervously, taking a seat. Unknown to the boys, Minerva and Draco were both sitting in the far corner of the pub, out of sight but close enough to come to her rescue if this conversation went badly.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said awkwardly. "So, what's up?"

"We're here for you, you know that right?" Harry interjected softly. It was a nice counter to Ron's brash approach to starting this difficult conversation, Hermione thought.

"I've altered your memories," Hermione stated without further preamble. "I'm sorry, but at the time I felt that I had to do it."

"What?" Ron sputtered. "What the bloody hell gave you the right - ?"

"Ron, shut it," Harry snapped. "I'm sure Hermione had a good reason, let's just let her explain, alright?"

Ron slouched in his chair but stopped speaking, and Harry nodded for Hermione to continue.

"When we were held captive at Malfoy Manor," Hermione continued, "something happened to me that I wanted to forget. I couldn't forget it, obviously, but I could make you guys forget it. You wouldn't stop asking if I was okay, and you needed to focus on finding the final Horcruxes and destroying Voldemort. After I'd done it, I didn't think I'd ever have reason to tell you what I'd done, but..."

"What happened, 'Mione?" Harry said gently.

One look in Harry's eye and Hermione knew that he knew what she was about to say was not good. Even Ron was beginning to look less perturbed, and more concerned about his friend.

"I was raped by Lucius Malfoy that night," Hermione whispered.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped before she could get out the rest.

"And he got me pregnant," she finished, ignoring Ron's outburst.

Harry got up from his chair immediately and grabbed her into a hug. "Hermione, I am so, so sorry."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, holding herself together.

"Well, you got rid of it, right?" Ron sputtered.

"No, I did not," Hermione said firmly, taking her seat again. "Nor to I intend to."

"You're keeping the kid of the arsehole who RAPED you?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "Keep it down, mate. The whole pub doesn't need to know."

"I am keeping MY child, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted back, finally loosing her cool. "She's MINE and it doesn't matter who the father happened to be. That vile, loathsome cockroach will be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban before the end! He will NEVER see her!"

"And when YOUR kid comes out with BLOND hair, what are you going to say?" Ron shouted back. "Malfoy junior knocked you up? I doubt ferret face would go along with that."

"For your information, Draco is pretty excited about being a big brother!" Hermione hissed, standing up and gripping her wand. "He's taking responsibility for what his father did to me, and helping with bills for doctors and such. He's been quite wonderful, unlike YOU are being at the moment."

"Okay, guys, calm down," Harry said, standing between the two. "I'm sure that Malfoy is..."

"CALL HIM DRACO, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione nearly squealed.

"Alright," Harry said, holding his hands up. "I'm sure Draco is _acting_ great right now, but how can you be sure he's not just gunna try and steal your kid when it's..."

"IT'S A GIRL, HARRY!"

"When she's born," Harry amended. "What reason could Draco have for being nice to you?"

Hermione had not wanted to tell them this part - it wasn't really her place to say - but Harry's point was not unreasonable, and she knew that he was just concerned. "Draco went through the same thing I did, at his father's hands. For years. The fact that I am unwilling to just let Lucius get away with this means that Draco has someone who can help him prove his father is a child abuser, rapist, and murder. Draco and I will be moving in together, in fact."

"Oh," Harry said, looking stunned.

"Blimey," Ron said, voice not raised for the first time. "No wonder he was such a prick at school. I'd have been a total arse too, if my dad was doing that to me."

"Uh," Harry said awkwardly. "Are you and Draco...er...a couple now?"

Hermione laughed, and the tension between the trio was suddenly gone. "We're moving into together for the mutual protection, as we're not prosecuting his father until after the baby is born. There's nothing between us. I have my eye on someone else, actually."

"Someone else?" Harry said in a teasing tone. "Anyone we know?"

"Yes," Hermione said, blushing. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that."

Ron laughed. "So you can march in here and tell us you messed with our memories, that you got raped, and your pregnant, and your keeping the little bugger, AND you're moving in with Draco Malfoy of all bloody people, but you wont tell us who the bloke you fancy is?"

"Actually, it's not a bloke," Hermione said, biting her lip.

Harry shook his head. "You're into girls, Hermione? Anymore bombshells you want to drop?"

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed. "Knowing Mione it's probably someone absolutely mad, like Professor McGonagall or something."

"Well, actually," Hermione said, blush rising as she sat carefully back in her chair. She really had not wanted to tell them, but as he guessed... "It is her, Ron."

Hermione watched as Harry's eyes got wide as saucers. "Seriously?" he said.

Hermione nodded, and turned to look at her other friend, just in time to see the redhead's eyes roll back into his head, and his body collapse on the floor. Ron Weasley had fainted.

* * *

**Please Review! So what's going to happen next? Any guesses?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to "whitedragon1988"...who pointed something out which caused me to smack my forehead with my palm and say "DOH!", as to be perfectly honest, something that I cannot believe slipped my mind. So here's to you, WD88. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Minerva sat on a comfy armchair, sipping tea along with Hermione and Draco. "I hate to bring up a sore spot, Draco, but did your mother know about what your father was doing to you?"

Draco stiffened, but soon relaxed and replied. "She knew. She found out about six months after it began, and when she threatened to turn him in, my mother became his next victim. She never even questioned him after that. I sometimes wonder, if that had never happened, if she would have stood up to my father when the Dark Lord returned. If she had convinced him to stand against Voldemort, perhaps this war might have been over sooner. Fewer people would have died."

Hermione and Minerva both nodded mutely, neither surprised that Lucius had raped his own wife, too. The Black family were always keen on surviving, no matter the cost, and Narcissa was no different after her marriage to the Malfoy heir.

"So," Draco said afer a heavy sigh, "You have yet to tell us how things went with Potter and Weasal - "

"Harry and Ron, Draco," Hermione said firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do tell us how things went with Harry and Ron. What mad crazy conclusions did they jump to?"

"Well, Harry wanted to know if you and I were a couple..." Hermione began.

"You and me?" both Draco and Minerva yelped at the same time.

"Draco and I," Hermione clarified, smiling at Minerva.

Minerva saw Draco's jaw slackening out of the corner of her eye, and realized that like it or not, she had just given their secret away. Minerva had more or less let it slip that there was a romance developing between the two women.

"Go on," Draco said, clearing his throat to mask his surprise.

"Ron actually guessed correctly that there was something between Minerva and I, after I denied anything between you and I, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione!" Minerva gasped. Yes, she was aware that her blunder had alerted the young Malfoy of the existence of more than friendship between the two, but she didn't want to talk about it. Not with him.

"Oh, give it up, Min," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco already figured it out."

"Is it serious?" Draco wanted to know.

"Is what serious?" Minerva snapped, looking cross.

"Your relationship with the mother of my little sister!" Draco exclaimed. "This is of great importance to me."

"Any relationship that Hermione and I may have," Minerva said evenly, "is between the two of us."

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy, Headmistress!" Draco argued.

"Can we change the subject?" Minerva inquired crisply.

Hermione took Minerva's cue. "It went fairly well," she continued with her story. "After Ron recovered from the shock - he actually fainted - I explained to them that you and I, Draco and I, rather, were going into hiding together until after the baby is born and we have brought charges up on Lucius. Harry was worried, because even the Fidelus Charm didn't protect his parents, but when I told them that Minerva was making the arrangements, they both seemed more at ease."

"Harry knows Albus arranged for them to go into hiding," Minerva said thoughtfully. "It's a wonder he'd trust anyone to protect you. If Albus couldn't protect James and Lily, how could Harry possibly be certain I could protect you?"

"Harry's parents may have gone into hiding with Dumbeldore's help, but it was them putting their faith in the wrong person that led to their deaths. Trusting Peter Pettigrew was what cost them their lives," Hermione mused. "Besides, the most powerful thing in the world is protecting me. And Lucius may be a bastard, but he's not Voldemort."

"Most powerful thing in the world?" Minerva asked, wondering where she'd heard that cryptic reply before.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Minerva's ear so Draco could not hear. "Love, Minerva. Your love."

Minerva didn't know what to say to that, nor did she had time to think of anything, as Hermione's soft lips were pressing up against hers a second later.

"Bloody hell," she heard Draco groan.

She paid him no mind. Gaurded as she was, or had been, about her personal life, having Hermione Granger wrapped up in her arms, baby bump pressing gently against her side and the taste of the younger woman's breath still lingering after the kiss, Minerva found that she didn't give a damn if Draco Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter, saw it.

And in that moment, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, decided that as soon as this whole mess with Lucius was over, she was going to ask Hermione to marry her.

* * *

***puppy dogs eyes* Guys, I am only 8 reviews away from hitting 100 on this story. Of all my stories, a couple have come close to hitting triple digests, but this is the first to really get there. I can't begin to express my thanks. It really does make my day when I open my email and three quarters of my inbox is from , saying I have new reviews, or that someone else has added this story to alerts. **

**On another note, I AM starting to plot out a LE/HG story, though I'm not sure when I'll start it. Nano starts in a few days and to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to just slam out a 30 chapter fanfic, or if I want to do an origional. The LE/HG could be pushed to 30 chaps, or I could come up with a new MM/HG that spans 30 chapters...what do you guys think?**


	11. Epilogue

**I realize I could have carried this story considerably further, but I chose to end it with this last installment. I am doing this because as a reward for you guys getting me to the 100 reviews mark for the very first time (I seriously grinning like an idiot when I woke up to '102 Reviews'), I have decided to go ahead and give you guys a new HG/MM fic for my Nano Project this year. Since that begins on Thursday, I needed to wrap "Alright" up. For those of you who don't know what Nano is...it's National Novel Writing Month. I am making a commitment to write AT LEAST 2000 words per day, for the 30 days of November. This means you'll get a chapter every day. I've got the first 11 chapters totally planned out at this point, and all 30 are generally planned. This project will be titled "Dueling"...so please keep a look out for it effective the first of November, and wish me luck!**

* * *

It was one year to the day, the day Lucius had raped her, that the blond Death Eater was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Adrasteia Katherine Granger had been born only three months before, and it left Hermione with a sense of profound relief to know that her daughter would never have to see the man who fathered her.

Today was the year anniversary of Lucius' conviction. Even after he'd been sent to the Wizarding prison, Hermione had remained at Hogwarts, though she had moved from the quarters the Room of Requirement had fashioned for her, and into chambers near Minerva's. Despite the fact that the pair had 'officially' been a couple since before Adra's birth, Hermione had insisted on maintaining her own living space. She had explained to Minerva that it wasn't because she didn't want to live with the older woman, it was simply that she felt that for the time being, she and Adra needed their own space, and time to get to know each other without someone else in the picture. Minerva had taken her decision with grace.

Hermione had just gotten back to the castle from a check-up at St. Mungo's - nothing special, just a routine exam. Most wizards only visited a mediwitch or wizard when they needed medical attention, but Hermione's Muggle roots had left her with the odd desire to have a yearly physical. She'd left Adra with Minerva while she was gone, and it surprised her when she walked into her quarters to find Minerva there, alone with a book.

"Where's Adra?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"Draco took her for the evening," Minerva said simply. "Something about celebrating 'Sibling Freedom Day', or some such noting of Lucius' incarseration."

"Ah," Hermione replied. Draco had been a very active part of Adra's life from day one, though this was the first time he'd taken off with her without consulting his former classmate. "And you let him?"

Minerva put the book down, and looked at Hermione intently. "Fine, I lied. I asked Draco to take her for the evening."

"Why?" Hermione questioned, hand's on her hips.

"We are going on a date," Minerva explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just the two of us."

Hermione chuckled. Minerva had never arranged for a date before, without consulting her first, at least not since Adra had been born. It was obvious that something was up. Hermione just had to figure out what. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"Malfoy Manor," Minerva answered. "Draco kindly agreed to let us use it for the evening."

"If we're going to Malfoy Manor," Hermione said, inwardly cringing at Minerva's choice of date locations, "where are Draco and Adra?"

"They are in my chambers, hopefully not getting into too much trouble."

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked, going along with Minerva's mysterious plan.

Minerva stood, took Hermione's hand, and whispered, "Now."

Hermione felt the familiar pull of side-along Apparation, and a moment later the pair were in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Hermione had not been in the Manor since _that day_. Draco had invited her over, often enough, but she'd not been able to face it. She had not protested when Minerva announced this would be thier destination, purely out of trust for the older woman. Minerva would never do something to harm her, especially not emotionally. If this was where Minerva wanted to be tonight, Hermione felt that she had to have a very good reason.

The ballroom was not decorated beyond the norm, save for a table-for-two in the middle of the large room, adorned with white table cloth, sparkling china, a candle, and a red rose sitting on one of the plates. The lights were dimmed, save for a gentle spotlight around the vicinity of the table. It was warm and inviting, and for a moment Hermione was caught up in the mood and forgot exactly where she was.

"Why are we here?" she asked quietly, looking at her lover sadly. "You know I haven't been here since..."

"I know," Minerva said, taking her hand. "Which is why we are here today."

Hermione looked at the older witch intently, waiting for her to continue.

"Hermione," Minerva said, "Two years ago today, this is where the girl I knew from Hogwarts, my star pupil, died here in this house. Later that night, I met the woman who I have come to love beyond anything I ever imagined. She was wounded in the worst way, but bound and determined to keep going. The model Gryffindor, I remember thinking. A few days after you and Draco went into hiding at Hogwarts, the day you kissed me in front of him for the first time, I made a decision, a decision that after Adra was born, and the trial was over, and you were settled into motherhood, I was going to ask you a question, one that I have never asked anyone else."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly, realizing what Minerva was going to say next.

"I am asking you this here, because this is where it began; where we began. If you say yes to what I'm about to ask, I need you to be prepared to take your last step of healing over what happened here before you take your first step into what we can be. Hermione Jean Granger," the older woman said, kneeling on the floor, "Will you marry me?"

The younger Gryffindor thought carefully about what Minerva was saying. Marriage was a complete committment to one another which surpassed all things that were past, and Minerva was asking her if she was ready to take that step. Minerva didn't need to be reassured that Hermione loved her, she needed to be reassured that Hermione was ready to be fully loved in return. And then, for the first time in over two years, Hermione realized that she was alright.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I'm ready to marry you."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Please review! Love you guys bunches, this one would not have been possible without your encouragements! I honestly had NO idea where I was going with this one when I posted the first chapter. -MNA-**


End file.
